


Yucky no more!

by goldenboat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Schmoop, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenboat/pseuds/goldenboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Sammy is going through a "Yucky phase" and he hates to eat. What will Dean do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yucky no more!

**Author's Note:**

> They don't belong to me. All mistakes are mine:)

Dean Winchester sighed. It was dinner time and his little brother was sitting at the table with the maddest face an almost three year old could master. Little arms folded on his chest, eyebrows pinched together and the little mouth contorted in a huge pout. The reason for his pout laid in front of him…a plate of noodles cooked by Dean. 

Dean went to his brother and sat on the chair next to him. “Come on Sammy!!” he pushed, “It’s good. Just have a little bit….please?”

At Dean’s pleading, the little boy picked up the fork and took a tiny bite of the noodles. But as soon as the food went inside…….he made a sour face and whined “Yucky Dee!!”

Dean shook his head in exasperation. Yucky seemed to be the favorite word of his brother these days. With the exception of ice cream and candy……….any type of food placed in front of his brother was sure to be discarded as “Yucky!!”. And Dean knew as well as his dad that they didn’t have an unlimited supply of either. Mealtime had become crying time in Winchester house hold..with tears, screams and incessant shouts of “No Dee, Yucky!!” Dean hated to force his brother to eat his food..but he had no alternative. Dad had told him that this was just a phase. Dean couldn’t wait for it to be over.

So in the match called “Make Sammy eat” played between Dean and Dad on one side and Sammy on the other, it was Sammy one- Dean and dad zero. It made Dean smile internally. Last week, his mighty dad had placed food in front of his little brother and sternly ordered “I want a clean plate. Clear Samuel?” And Samuel produced a clean plate indeed. As soon as dad turned his back, he dumped all his food on Dean’s plate and cheerfully declared “Yucky daddy!! Clean..See?” 

Another day, Dean gave his baby brother a little lecture over a glass of “Yuck! No Dee!” milk. He made big eyes at his brother and said, “You need to grow up Sammy! Drink up!” Sammy had nodded sagely. A little later Dean discovered him feeding milk to the potted plant on the window. Dean could hear his lecture being repeated by his brother..but it was directed at the tree. “You need to gow up !! Dink up otay?” said his little brother.

A little whine brought Dean to the present. His brother was still sitting there…with his noodles untouched. 

Dean looked at his brother with sad eyes and said, “Ok Sammy! You don’t have to eat it.”

Sammy’s face broke into a sunny smile. It seemed as if his brother had given him the best news of all. But before he could climb down from the chair, Dean added, “I must pack Sammy. They are coming for me you know?” He then walked to the bedroom and started throwing his clothes into his little backpack.

Sammy frowned. “Where you goin Dee?” he asked in a tiny voice laced with fear. 

“The cops are comin for me Sammy. I have to go with them.” Dean answered without glancing at his little brother.

“Why Dee?” came another question.

Dean turned to his little brother with his backpack in hand. “When little brothers don’t eat, they come and take the big brothers and put them in the kiddy prison.” he answered seriously. Then he walked to the door, turned the door knob and looked back to his brother. 

“Bye Sammy!” he said. 

But before he could step out a pair of chubby hands held him captive. “No cops Dee! Don’t go pwease!”

Dean just shook his head. “It’s ok Sam! You don’t have to eat.” he said.

At his words his little brother madly shook his head. Big hazel eyes looked at him imploringly…..filled with tears. “ I eat Dee. I pomise. Pwease!” he cried.

“You sure Sammy?” Dean inquired. In answer his little brother snatched his bag and ran to the bedroom to put it back. Then he climbed on his chair and started eating the noodles with a great energy.

Soon most of the noodles were gone. Sammy looked at his big brother and smiled. “See Dee? It’s yummy. Yucky no more!!” he declared.

Dean looked at the little face smeared with sauce and nodded happily, “ Ok Sammy. Not goin anywhere.” 

“Yaay!!” cried the little boy and clapped his hands. His Dee was not going to leave him and he was very happy indeed.

Dean hid his smile and fondly shook his head. He wished he had done it earlier. It’s true that Sammy hated to eat…but he loved his Dee more.


End file.
